deadmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Campfire
A Campfire is a very important survival tool. By sitting down and igniting the Fire, you automatically recover your rest points and gain the experience that you have collected. In addition, you can refill your hunger and thirst by eating and drinking at the fire. It also resets temporary buffs (buffs gained from eating or drinking at a fire) and some symptoms (e.g. Pain or One foot in the grave). Note that if you have the Well Fed, Hungry, Starving, Thirst, or Dehydration symptoms and you do not eat or drink anything at the fire, these symptoms will still be there when you leave the fire. Increasing the fire's size through the burning of items allows you to recover a higher amount of rest points and awards you more free actions (max. 4 for 100 Fire). These free actions can be used for eating and drinking, and consuming any food or drink item while at a fireplace will grant you the buffs or symptoms associated with that item (these are listed in the hover-over text of the item). Eating and drinking over your total will also grant you extra rest. To gain your collected Experience and to reset your threat level, the Campfire needs at least 50 Fire. At the spawn of every zone, there is a Campfire with at least 85 Fire (although unlike other campfires it will fully recharge your rest). Unlit fireplaces can be found on the map which can be used after igniting them with a fire starter item (see table below). Note that the fire will go out if nobody is using the fireplace, and you or somebody else will have to relight the fireplace to use it again. These unlit fireplaces will allow you to rest without resetting your threat level, buffs, or any negative symptoms, as long as you don't put additional fuel in these fireplaces, eat, or drink anything while sitting at the fire (similar to sleeping in bed). You can transfer food and drinks to another player sitting with you around the same fire. To do this, click on the image of another player, a selection window will open (this window will show the food and drinks in your backpack). In this window, select what you want to transfer to another player. After that, the other player will have to confirm the desire to take food or drinks. But even without a fireplace you can start a campfire with fire starting items, as long as there are no enemies around. Fire starters It is possible to light campfires using different items. Note that the values below are only for a campfire created on the ground; if you light an unlit campfire spot, it will always give 50 Fire initially. Some items will give an initial fire/rest value based on quality. Fuel the fire Note that while fire starters can start fires, they can not be used to fuel the fire (increase the Fire value). The amount of fire is roughly equal to the burnable resource (wood, paper, electricity) given by recycling the object, plus a quality modifier. Gallery Campfire in survivors' camp.png|Survivors' camp campfire Campfire interface.png|Interface Category:Mechanics